Two-Souled Salvation
by What on Gallifrey
Summary: When Reynie Dursly's parents find out she is a witch, they send her to her to live with her dad's freak cousin and his family. She is releved when she finds out they are just like her but when she attends Hogwarts, the new defense against the dark-arts teacher and his "companion" are hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**I tried to make it as logical and as close to both DW and HP as possible so please tell me if something went amiss. This is a bit of an AU because it's really hard to come up with a good explanation for a crossover. (the actual crossover bit starts in the second chapter )**

**IMPORTANT: THE GRAMMAR GETS BETTER THE FARTHER IN YOU GO. PLEASE AT LEAST READ TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER. don't ask me why, it has something to do with lack of inspiration...**

**December 19th, 2013**

_Reynie grasped and fumbled for her wand in frustration, the tight ropes around her arms dug into her wrists and burned her skin as she writhed._

_The creature got closer and closer, its sliver fingers stretching out slowly._

_It seemed almost gentle, the way it moved, as if it didn't want any physical pain, just mental. Never ending sadness, gripping her heart and tearing her soul, like she would never be happy again._

_Her hand was nowhere near her wand, she could tell._

_This was it._

_This was how her life would end._

_In despair._

_In loss._

_In silence._

_All alone with no one but a souless dead body and a dementor._

_She could barely see through her tears._

_Closer,_

_Closer,_

_Slowly it drifted twards he, bodyless raggs drifting like seaweed at the bottom the deepest, darkest ocean._

_She wanted to scream, to cry out, something. But there was no point. There was no one- no thing out there._

_It was so close now._

_She relaxed into the cold earth, surrendering._

_Then it began. The dementor leaned closer to her face._

_Frost nibbled the end of her nose…_

* * *

><p>Dudley Dursley had gotten married to a Margret Flat and together they had a baby girl with a funny nose and a short temper. They were reckless, neglectful parents who didn't give a shoe what happened to their child. Every wednesday, tuesday, friday, monday, and saturday they dropped her at a muggle daycare then a church on Sundays -because the daycare didn't run Sundays. They named the girl Storm Hopeless Dursly. The reason being, she 'stormed into our lives at the exact time we didn't want a child' and 'is a hopeless piece of trash that can't look after herself'. None of those things were true of course. It was their own fault they had had a kid at all. More over she took after herself very well indeed. Reynie Hope Dursly (which is what she opted to call herself) was exceptionally extrordinary. Up until the age of four, she had taught herself to read, do multiplication, basic third grade knowledge and the amount of social studies a regular human learns in 20 years. Her shelf was absolutely laden with books. Tragedies and love storys, biographies, autobiographies, self help books and cookbooks. But the things that took up the most space were <em>fairytales<em>. Fairytales were not only an escape from daily life but they felt so much more real than getting up at some ungodly hour in the morning to bore herself to death at a daycare. And real they were for as she got older, she found she could perform most of the little tricks and tweaks that she found inside them. She could change her eye color and break glass by just staring at it. One time, when she had to cook herself dinner, she touched the water with her little finger and it suddenly came to boiling temperature startling her so much, she lost her appetite for pasta and just ate a piece of toast. The only problem with her gift was that she couldn't quite control the things that happened. They came out of nowhere and she had to learn to cope with the consequences. Reynie made sure to keep everything she could do well kept secret from everyone. Except once. That was the time she turned the salt to cinnamon on christmas eve.

She was around eight years old and they were just sitting down at another sappy family reunion when she asked for her gran to pass the salt. Petunia shoved the shaker towards Reynie and it spilled in the process. The grains tumbled down her front and onto the floor but the time they reached her scuffed, oversized mary-janes, the sharp white crystals had changed to a soft brown dust. Her grandma started to scold and lecture her for being such a klutz but when she handed the dustpan to the white faced little girl, she saw the cinnamon down her shirt and sniffed the air. (gran petunia had an impeccable sense of smell.) "Were you covered in cinnamon before?" She said through her teeth.

"no mam." Reynie squeaked.

"Vernon, did you switch the bottles again?" Petunia started to sound worried.

"Storm, what's going on?…" Her mother stared down her nose at Reynie expecting a lame excuse. She never got one though. Reynie Blurted everything out and you can guess what happened next. Petunia kicked her out just like that and she had to pack her things and catch the next train-by herself-to meet her father's freak cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all sorry about not updating earlier but I've been really busy for the holidays and my sister gave me a fever, burning throat and an _incredibly __sniffly nose_ for christmas. happy me. **

***Sarcasm burns hole in sun.**

**So I just realized that this would be a little easier to understand if YOU HAVE WATCHED THAT EPISODE IN SEASON THREE CALLED HUMAN NATURE WHEN THE DOCTOR CHANGES INTO A HUMAN TO RUN AWAY FROM THESE ALIENS (duh) AND MARTHA IS FORCED TO LOOK AFTER HIM. And please tell me if you want an update otherwise I won't think anyone wants the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 2012<strong>

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What?! What's wrong? Are you alright?!" She heard him tripping over his oversized feet as he mounted the steps four at a time.

"Nothing. Well, not counting the complete lack of foot wear of any kind..." She spun on her heels and collapsed next to her empty suitcase on the bed.

"You haven't finished packing?! Clara, you've had two months!"

"I know, I know, I have everything _except_ socks.

"Well how would I know where your socks are? You should be responsible for your own things." He got on his hands and knees and peered under the bed, sneezing as he caught a dust bunny in his nose.

"Did you try magic?"

"No." She drew her wand from her dress pocket and pointed it at her open wardrobe. About twelve, mismatched pairs of socks flew at her face and she redirected them into her trunk.

"Still need to get the hang of using a wand." Her eye-line fell to her lap and she stared at the long, slender piece of willow.

"Even now, I can't seem to grasp everything thats happened over the past twelve years. Back then, before...what happened, this was the only life I could think of having. Now that feels like a dream. It's like living two lives. It scares me doctor." She looked into his eyes and saw the understanding in them.

"I know Clara, I know. It'll be okay. I promise." He pulled her into an embrace and they sat there for a moment.

Of course thirteen years ago didn't happen. Not really. Well, not to Clara.

Clara still dreamed it every night. She heard the doctor shouting and saw the sparks flying from the TARDIS console.

_"Clara, you need to listen to me closely. This is a chameleon circuit. It re-writes your being. Changes your cells. turns you into another species. There's a human I've never told you about. I've never told anyone about. I was sworn to secrecy by Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest men in the history of earth, but thats another story. The chameleon circuit will change me into a wizard. You will be turned into a witch. now, there's no time to explain, you'll get it all after you've been changed. Time lord technology was originally made for time lords only but I've fixed this specific one to work on humans and it will retain all of your memories and insert all the knowledge and spells for the wizarding world. Now, I've made you a tape of Everything you'll need to do and a list of things you'll need to buy in dragon ally. I'm so, so sorry clara, it will all make sense, I promise. You're up first. This is going to hurt quite a bit. I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt a lot." _

Everything was a blur from then on until she woke up on the floor of an apartment with an excruciating headache.

The next day they had aperated to diagon ally to get their wands and other necessities. The Doctor was re-named John Silver and Clara was just kept her own, seeing as she wouldn't need an alias. Their story was that they had grown up in the same house and were homeschooled together by thier parents. When Clara turned sixteen, her and John's parents had been brutally murdered by Voldemort. The childhood companions were seperated and sent to muggle boarding schools, then muggle college and before you could say quidditch, fate brought Clara and the doctor together. She was looking for a place to stay after school and john needed a room-mate to split the rent. Clara started working as an english teacher at a muggle school and John was a mechanic at a shop that sold only very old, flying cars (which was how gained him the nick-name Doctor because he nursed the old piles of junk into thriving engines). He had a strange hobby of any kind of dark magic and he kept one room in the apartment just for the purpose of collecting strange, dark objects.

Soon after they settled in their apartment, around the first week of april, John got a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry asking if He would care to fill the position of teacher for the Dark arts for one year. It also mentioned that he would need an assistant teacher, seeing as there were so many students to attend this year. They were slightly perplexed as to the reason never the less they accepted.

Clara Realized that he might be uncomfortable from such a long hug so she let go and stood.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you want anything else." He said, picking up a lost sock fro the floor and handing it to her.

"Kay. Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS TOOK SO LONG I'M SO SORRY HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG ONE TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WAITINGS. **

**thank you again to all those who revewed and followed ILYSM EEk.**

**I'd also just like to clarify that at this point the year is 2011 and Reynie is 10 years old and turning eleven in august.**

* * *

><p>Reynie looked at the scrap of paper for the six-hundreth time.<p>

After she had gotten off the train to london, she was instructed by her parents to go to the help desk and ask for a man named Douglas Tretforth and then ask _him _for a Mr. David McDonald. She gotto the counter and asked but there seemed to be no such man with the name of Tretforth.

Everyone was bustling around her and she was completely on her own with no one to contact or anywhere to go. She was in the middle of pretending to tie her shoelace while desperately holding back tears of frustration when someone tapped her on the shoulder. A tiny man in a deep blue cloak and a little black beard shook her hand and introduced himself as the very Douglas Tretforth.

"I take it you were looking for me?" He said in a strangely deep voice for such a small person.

"Er…yeah. I was told to ask you for Mr. McDonald."

"Is this about the purple spark incident because if it is, you can tell-

"No, no it's not that…I'm er…"

"You- you aren't Reynie Dursly are you?..."

"Yes! well...I think so...maybe...I'm not really sure yet, I was just sent here to find you." He made a sound halfway between a squeak and a quiet squeal.

"Come with me then, I'll show you to the Ministry!" He moved ahead quickly through the crowd and they desperately tried to not be trampled by the throngs of people.

"Wait! Sir! Please, I don't understand! What's the ministry?" Had she done something wrong? Was the Ministry a sort of police? Why did he know her name? Who even was this man and why was he going into the toilets?

"Is this your first time travelling by toilets?" He looked at her waiting patiently for an answer.

"By-By toilets? Y-yes I guess so. I'm sorry, I don't really understand..."

"That's absolutely fine, just step in and flush yourself down." He swung open a cubicle door and stepped straight into the toilet.

"I'll just be waiting at the bottom then Reynie, Good luck!"She heard a flush and when she peered over the side, he had completely and utterly disappeared.

There was no one else in the tiled hall of metal structures and she was beginning to worry immensely. She guessed the worst thing that could happen was she wouldget sopping wet so she finally creaked open the door and stepped in the pool of went the lever and no sooner had she let go, she felt herself shooting very fast through what she could only guess were the sewers.

Suddenly she was standing in a huge green and black marble hall, bustling with the oddest people Reynie had ever seen. They all seemed to be wearing cloaks, capes and pointy hats. The strangest part was what they were all carrying. Worn old books and large pots that looked like the cauldrons all the witches used in fairytales. Long feather quills that, for a moment looked like were scribbling by themself on long scrolls of parchment. Tall viles of strange unexplainably sparking liquids and once Reynie swore she saw a large, dog sized reptile. _Breathing fire_.

"Reynie! Renie Dursly!" He heard Mr. Tretforth's voice and spun around, trying to see through the dense swarm.

"Ah! there you are! Move quickly, bad things happen to wizards who meddle with crouds, Reynie." * He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the knots of odd people.

_"Wizards...that's odd...maybe I misheard him..." _She thought to herself.

Everything flew by she had no time to take in her surroundings.

"If we go fast enough, we may be able to catch mr. McDonald on his way out." The little man called over his shoulder.

Finally they reached an office labled something in faded letters. they were so very worn and corroded with age, no one could possibbly read it. Never the less, Mr. Tretforth knocked once gently with the back of his hand and a faint "come in" answered.

They stepped inside and Mr. Tretforth walked to the desk, placed both hands on the surface and said something in-audable to the man in the chair behind it.

"Why yes! Of course I do!" Reynie could _feel_ the scottish roll off the man behind the desk's tongue.

She finally got a good view of the man in question when he walked up to her and shook her hand. Tall, light ginger-y brown hair, lots of freckles and _freakily. skinny._

"I'm Mr. MacDonald, You are miss Reynie hope Dursly I presume." His kind, brown eyes stared down at her with a look she could only describe as pure delight.

"yes, that is I." She responded politely, nodding.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." He grinned widely and placed his hand on her back and pulling up a chair at the same time

"Would you like something to eat? I've got fresh pasties coming from the kitchen if you like that sort of thing. I'm sure you pretty hungry, was it a long train ride?"

Reynie finally cought enough breath for her to ask "H-how did you know my middle name?"

"Oh, I know so many things about you Reynie, a middle name is nothing. Oh. Sorry. That sounded a bit creepy let me start again. I know a great deal about you Storm Hopeless Dursly. You just sit back as I tell you the story of your life. Sorry. creepy again. Just listen.

***Author's note**:YOU SEE WHAT I DID THERE DON'T YOU LOVE ME XD


End file.
